Prizes
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Follows the story Troubled Waters. Summary and Genre might change later. Rated T to be safe. Mostly centered on Adam and Ben, though Hoss and Little Joe will have appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Prizes

Chapter One

The wind was blowing through the air as Ben rode into Virginia City. He was glad it was now springtime. At least he didn't have to ride through a bitter cold wind. Once he got to the livery stable, Ben hurried down the streets of Virginia City towards his good friend, Tyler Mason. The man had collapsed in the general mercantile and had sent for him. From what Ben had been told, Tyler had suffered a bad heart attack and was not expected to live.

"Hello, Ben. Mr. Mason's in his room," said Catlin. She had become good friends with Tyler's widowed daughter, Sarah, due to the woman's constant visits to the dress shop which Catlin now owned. She opened the Mason's front door and stepped aside to let Ben in. "He and Sarah are waiting for you."

Ben quickly walked through the living room and into the room on the other side. Once inside the red headed woman stepped out of the room giving her dying father and Ben some time alone.

"I hoped you'd be able to come, Ben." Tyler spoke softly as Ben pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down next to the bed. "With the spring round up and Hop Sing leavin' to visit those cousins of his, I wasn't sure you'd be available."

"The boys and our men are taking care of that; well, they will be once Adam joins Hoss and Little Joe later today. When it comes to our cook, Hop Sing hasn't left to visit his cousins yet. In fact, Hoss made a point to ask me to stay behind with Deborah being with child and all." Ben told him.

Hoss had married four months ago and already he and Deborah were expecting Ben's first grandchild. While the couple had more than a few months before the baby was due, Hoss was still being very protective of his wife and was anxious when leaving her.

While Ben talked with Tyler, Sarah and Catlin were out on the porch visiting. From where they stood, the two women could see Adam and Bridget Hammer talking. Adam had ridden into town for a few things the cook that would need on the trail. "I hope Adam's not setting himself up for a heartache." Catlin leaned against the post of the Mason home.

Sarah nodded in agreement. Bridget was intelligent and okay to a degree, though she lacked compassion and was very two faced at times. "Adam is a smart man. He won't be with her long." Then, due to the streak of humor she had in her, Sarah looked at Catlin and asked, "Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

Catlin gave her a small smile as she thought on all of the Cartwright sons and chuckled. "Maybe, I don't know." Without thinking, she'd thrown a quick glance towards nearby window of the Mason house. It didn't matter how quick it was though, Sarah had seen it and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You've lived here for some time now; you've had more than one gentleman take you to dinner or to a dance, and," Sarah said as she watched Bridget walk away from Adam, "even Adam has made a comment or two about you. Why dwell on Ben? He sees you only as the daughter he was never blessed with." She didn't like watching her friend carry a torch for a man who would never be able to give her the love and attention every woman deserved.

Catlin knew that, and she had never once tried to get Ben to change his mind. Still, she knew it was the feelings he'd awoke in her that she was letting keep her from looking at any one else in "that way". Not knowing what else to say, Catlin sighed and answered. "I can't change the way I feel, Sarah. I think I've loved Ben from the moment I rode around the corner and saw him staked out." She let her mind wander back to those first few days and the fight she and William had had trying to do what they could for a man who neither of them knew, along with all the days that had passed since. "I've tried, believe me, I have. I suppose I'll keep on trying until Ben either comes around to my way of thinking or I meet someone who has the capacity to turn my thoughts away from him." What else could she do? It's not like she had a switch that could be switched from on to off in her heart.

Unbeknownst to Catlin or Sarah, Ben had walked out of Tyler's room and was standing in the living room. Since the window was slightly opened, he'd heard every word the two women were saying. He couldn't believe Catlin still had feelings for him. With all the attention the gentlemen had been giving her, and the comments Adam himself had made, Ben had been sure Catlin had forgotten all about him. He might have stood where he was indefinitely only the front door began to open. When Sarah and Catlin entered the home, Ben was heading for the door.

"Your father wanted me to send you back in to him." He told Sarah and then looked at Catlin. "Deborah wanted me to see if you would come out to dinner. I think she's craving female company. If you want to, I can take you out there now." Ben hadn't minded the request his daughter-in-law had made, only now he wondered if he would be able to concentrate on the nice meal she and Hop Sing would cook or not. Still, for Deborah's sake, he extended the invitation.

Catlin was not surprised to hear that Hoss' wife had made such a request. Deborah was another dear friend Catlin had made since deciding to make Virginia City her home. In actual fact it was Catlin that had arranged the date between Deborah and Hoss. Everyone, including Catlin, had been surprised beyond measure when the two had run off and got married shortly afterward.

As she thought on it, Catlin realized Deborah seemed to be inviting her out a lot more often lately. She couldn't help but wonder, did the young woman know about Catlin's love for Ben or was she trying to get her to look at one of the other brothers? Guess it didn't matter though, she enjoyed her friend's cooking. "I'll get my shawl." She answered and turned around, throwing Sarah a 'get off my case look, I'm going.'


	2. Change of Mind

Chapter Two

*I want to thank you for your reviews and, I have to agree Guest, I was disappointed too. However, looking at it now, that story could have been simply been one longer story only I had another ff going at the time. I think that having two stories going at once was simply burning me out. That being the case, I cut "Troubled Waters" off at a natural spot with the goal of doing a sequel when the other ff was done.

Also I have to say, I have seen many couples with such age differences that have had been good, solid marriages that have lasted for YEARS. Maybe that is why I do not have a problem writing a story with Ben and a younger woman. Now, will these two get together for good? Mmmm Time shall tell.

Chapter Two

Laughter rang throughout the front yard of the Cartwright home, as Deborah and Catlin sat on the porch and visited. After the wonderful supper Hop Sing had wound up cooking by himself, something he'd put his foot down and insisted on, Catlin had suggested she and her friend go outside. Catlin said it was much too nice of an evening not to enjoy the spring air, even if it did have a slight nip to it. However, the truth was Catlin only wanted out because Ben had seemed so distant during supper, as if he would be glad when she was gone. That hurt.

"I still can't believe Hoss and you had in you to simply run off and get married!" Catlin shook her finger at Deborah as she jokingly chastised her. "I was going to plan a big wedding for you." There was laughter in her eyes as she said the words. Catlin was more than aware of her friend's feelings when it came to huge crowds; the woman did not like them in any form or shape.

"Yeah, well, we'll see what happens the day you get married." Deborah laughed. When it came to large parties, Catlin had as much desire for them as she did. However, the moment Deborah said the words she wondered what she'd said so wrong. She watched as her friend stood up, walked over to one of the nearby pillars that sat in front of the Cartwright home and grew quiet, too quiet.

Deborah might have pushed for an explanation, only Ben had opened the front door and joined them on the porch. While he did not know what the women had been talking about, Ben could see that something had upset Catlin. He looked at his daughter-in-law who only shrugged her shoulders and then asked to be excused. Once she had disappeared into the house, he turned his attention to Catlin.

The young, almost black haired, woman who had recently turned twenty-five wore her hair up in a bun towards the back of her head. Her long flowing skirt was a dark red and she wore a simple white blouse with a bit of fine lace that ran in a straight line from top to bottom. Her eyes were just as blue as ever. Ben could see why she continued to turn the heads of the eligible bachelors in the area.

"If Deborah's said something to upset you, she'll be bothered by it all night." Ben stood next to Catlin, though he kept his eyes on the scenery in front of the house; she was doing the same.

Catlin knew Ben was right and she felt horrible for her friend. "She said nothing wrong." Catlin kept her face forward as she added silently to herself, _"It's not her fault I have a problem letting go of someone I probably should have never let my heart fall in love with." _And she had sincerely fallen in love with Ben over a period of time.

The silence that fell between them was an uneasy one. Off in the distance, a hoot owl and a few crickets start talking. Catlin was telling herself to let go of an impossible dream; Ben was thinking on the words he'd overheard while standing in the Mason's home. "I'm old enough to be your father." Ben repeated the words he'd told her when he'd first been brought home; though, this time they were spoken without the strong conviction that had once been there.

Since Catlin was unaware he'd been listening to Sarah and her, was left amazed at Ben's "perception". "I am fully aware of that." She replied, not moving as the wind started blowing ever so slightly, just enough to give her skirt a tiny push back and forth.

"Adam has a bit of an interest in you." Ben turned to face Catlin, who remained standing looking forward.

Catlin sighed. She couldn't deny she admired Adam's pursuit of knowledge, his integrity and such. Still, every time she looked at him she also saw his father. Wearing the same poker face she had since Ben had first been brought home, Catlin locked eyes with him. As she looked on him, Catlin was shocked to find all her frustration and anger pushing itself to the front and she snapped. "I don't know what made you feel it necessary to tell me something I already know when it comes to your age. I am fully aware Adam has looked my way. I also know he's as serious about me as I am him. Now," she said as she turned towards the house, "if you don't mind, I'll get my shawl. I think it's time I go home. After all, it's like you've been trying to push me to leave all evening to leave." She finished speaking as she turned and headed for the door, leaving one very stunned man behind on the porch.

For a split second Ben had every single memory that held Catlin in them flash before his eyes. As he thought on, Ben began to admit one thing to himself. In spite of what he had said, about his age, a small portion of him also feared that if Matsu ever learned that Catlin and his brother had found him, and saved him, Matsu would decide to come back. If Matsu did come back, Ben was feared the man might still kill him or, since she had stayed, kill Catlin. With that acknowledgment, Ben had to admit, Catlin was right. He had been extremely cool to her.

"Catlin!" Ben called out just as she reached for the doorknob. "Wait!"

For a moment, Catlin thought about ignoring Ben and simply disappearing into the house. The thought only lasted a split second though. After all, the choice would be quite childish and immature. That being the case, she turned around and started back towards Ben, who was hurrying towards her. They met each other in the middle, as her mother would often say.

"What is it?" Catlin asked with her guard still up.

"We have to talk." Ben answered and then added quietly, "Please."

Again, a small part of Catlin wanted to say no, her temper still very close to the surface, only how could she? Turning around, she let Ben lead her back to the front porch. For a few moments no one talked then it was Ben who broke the silence.

Ben confessed all his fears and then added the very fear driving his common sense but in reality his heart. "As long as you're just living in town as a… friend, I can't see Matsu coming after you. But if we're together, if he should come back, you could be in great danger. I couldn't have that on my conscience." Ben took a hold of her shoulders and sighed. "Don't you understand? If we're together, your life could be at stake… I can't lose… It's best that you are safe Catlin."

Catlin felt her heart swell. Ben did care about her, enough to worry that he'd put her in danger if he acted upon the feelings he'd obviously hidden deep inside him. She slid her arms up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Benjamin Cartwright. I might be younger than you; however, that doesn't mean I can't decide what risks to take and what risks not to take," she said stepping a bit closer, causing Ben's heart to skip a beat, "I'd say you're worth the risk."

"Catlin…" Ben whispered as he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. It felt so right and he let the kiss deepen. He just hoped his sons would understand the change in his stance when it came to courting Catlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"It's beautiful, Ben!" Catlin exclaimed as she sat on the horse Ben Cartwright had lent her. After the long talk the two had had the previous night, Ben had picked her up in town and taken her back out to the ranch so they could go riding. Now the two of them had ridden for what seemed like hours, though it was probably in all reality only an hour. Now the two rested the horses and themselves near a cliff that overlooked the massive blue lake that made its home on the Ponderosa.

"It's even better as the sun comes over those ridges in the morning." Ben pointed off to the side of him. "I think it must catch every color possible as it rises and doesn't let go until it has to." His eyes sparkled as he went on to describe the rest of what he'd seen on more than one occasion.

"Sounds beautiful," Catlin told him as he finished. She hoped someday she would be able to see it for herself. However, for the moment she simply enjoyed the fact that the good hearted man beside her had taken time to show her to her.

"It is," Ben said, as he turned to look at her and then sighed, a thousand emotions running through him as he spoke. "I'm sorry. It's like I told you before we left. My age isn't the only thing that's been stopping me. I told you about Matsu," he stopped as he turned his face towards the lake as the memories of being staked out in the sun still haunted him on occasion, "I know what Matsu said. I mean, he said he was leaving it up to God whether I lived or not only," he hesitated as he found himself struggling to admit his fear out loud. He needn't have worried.

"As long as I've known you, you've never let the fear of what someone else might do to you interfere with your life." Catlin reached out and laid her hand on his arm and quietly added, "Don't start now."

Ben turned and looked at Catlin. "He counted on the fact that he'd staked me out so far away from the house or from where we were supposed to meet. If he should find out that I'm alive because you, if he finds out we're together…" He never finished his sentence, as he found Catlin's fingers on his lips.

"We talked about all of this last night, Ben. We can't live our lives in fear of what someone else might do." Catlin paused as she removed her fingers. "Now come on, let's enjoy our ride and then get back to house. Remember, we promised Hop Sing and Deborah we'd be home in time for lunch."

Ben chuckled. His daughter-in-law and his cook had made it more than clear that Ben and Catlin best do two things, enjoy their ride and be home for lunch on time. After all, neither Hop Sing nor Deborah liked serving food cold, unless it was sandwiches.

Ben turned his horse around and, with Catlin by his side, rode down a nearby trail. Tall, majestic trees stood all around them, as if to make sure no threatening eye to see the two riders as they enjoyed each other's company. By the time their ride was through and they reached home, Ben and Catlin were more than ready to simply relax and visit Deborah.

**~oOo~**

"You what?" Adam sat across from Hoss, who had just sat down across from the campfire, his eyes filled with great concern. "Are you sure?"

Hoss shook his head. "To be honest, no, but Adam," Hoss leaned forward, "there _was_ an Indian watchin' me. Even when I couldn't see him, I could feel him. Kept waitin' fer him to show himself to me or do somethin' to me, but he didn't." Hoss turned his head and watched Little Joe as he talked to one of the cowhands that was helping them and then looked back at his older brother. "I talked to little brother there. He admitted to gettin' the same feelin' that he was bein' watched. Who else but Matsu would have a reason to be on the Ponderosa watchin' us? We've had no dealings with any other Indians since Pa was taken."

Adam didn't like it, as he too knew he'd been watched, though he'd never admitted it to his brothers. Matsu or not, just the fact that there had been a lone Indian spotted on the Ponderosa, one that was intent on keeping an eye on them, made him nervous. The more he thought on it; past memories came back, and one very unacceptable idea came to him. He bolted up from his seat.

"Adam! What is it?" Hoss arose to as Adam had practically flown over to Sport and was throwing his saddle on the horse. Little Joe, who had hurried over, asked the same thing.

Adam would have told them, but the truth was someone had to stay and be the boss of the cattle drive. "I don't have time to explain right now, but keep the cows moving and the men in line!" He turned and spurred his horse in the direction he, Adam, wanted to go.

"I don't like it. We should go with him." Little Joe turned as if to go saddle Cochise, only to have Hoss reach out and grab his arm.

"Look shortshanks, I don't blame ya one bit. Iff'n I had my way the two of us would git our horses and hightail it after big brother. Now, with that said and down, have you gone plum loco? Pa and Adam would both have our hides iff'n we leave these cattle and the men." He paused and then added, "Iff'n you can show me where the emergency is though, where Adam is headin', I'll saddle Chubby and we'll ride out together."

Little Joe found himself irritated and frustrated. Something had spurred Adam to leave in a hurry, but what? It was that, not knowing, that had him climbing a wall. Only problem was…he couldn't catch up to Adam, as he was out of sight, and ask if he didn't know where his older brother had gone.

"I can't, but I still don't like it." Little Joe huffed and went back to the men leaving Hoss feeing just as useless as his baby brother felt.


	4. Matsu's Return

Chapter Four

Adam rode Sport hard and fast, all the time playing forgotten conversations through his mind. The conversations had been ones that he'd had with Matsu, ones that he'd never told anyone about. That or ones he'd over heard the Bannock having with Ben when the two men didn't know he was nearby. Because of the many things that had been said, Adam was convinced that it was indeed Matsu that was, or had been, watching him and his brothers. If that was the case, Adam was equally sure he knew exactly where he'd find the man. That is, if he hadn't already gone to the ranch house. If it wasn't for the fact that the place Adam was thinking about was far closer than the house, he would have ridden straight to his home. As it was, he hoped to cross paths with Matsu, talk to him or do something to prevent any more violence between the Bannock Indian and the Cartwrights.

**~oOo~**

"Pa?" Deborah looked up from the table where she and Catlin sat; her friend had agreed to stay for lunch before heading back to Virginia City. Ben sat at the table also, but he was picking on his food and he looked very much out of sorts. "Is something wrong?"

Ben looked up from his food into the caring faces of his daughter-in-law and Catlin. Was something wrong? He didn't know only he'd begun to feel uneasy when it came to his sons. He couldn't figure it out as they'd been on many round ups before. "I'm sorry." He smiled at Deborah, not wanting to upset her, especially while carrying Hoss' baby. "My mind was far away."

Catlin blushed at the look Deborah threw her way, one that said 'he's thinking about you', but held onto her heart as she looked into Ben's eyes. Unlike Deborah, she saw what was behind the smile…fear, and that worried her. "Would it be too much to ask for you to drive me back into town, Ben?" Catlin smiled at Ben, to avoid being questioned by Deborah. She hoped Ben would be able to read between the lines and see that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Sure, no problem, will you be okay?" Ben looked at Deborah and asked knowing full well if something happened Hop Sing would be available.

Smiling at her father-in-law and Catlin, Hoss' wife nodded. "Go, Hop Sing and I will be fine." Not fifteen minutes later, Ben and Catlin were driving away from the house.

Catlin wished she could enjoy the scenery passing by them. The trees were gorgeous, the rocks in the area were acceptable and time with Ben was always welcome. She really hated to spoil it all; still, spoil it she had to. When they got a good three miles from the house, she reached up, put her hands on Ben's and asked him to stop the buggy.

"What is it?" Ben, who had not been surprised when she made the request, asked once they were standing still.

"Don't give me that." Catlin answered sternly, as a iron look appeared in her eyes. "Something is bothering you. Out with it, what's wrong?" If they were to have any kind of relationship, she knew they had to be open and honest with each other.

Ben looked around him and shook his head. He too knew he needed to tell Catlin what was on his mind; he just hoped he was wrong. "Something's in the air, and I can't put my finger on it." He went on to tell her about the feelings he'd been getting all morning.

As he spoke, Catlin felt great concern grip her heart. Laying her hand over his, she thought about Adam, Hoss and Little Joe. As much as he loved his ranch, she knew that he loved his sons even more. Any man would. "If it would help, Harry could always go check on your sons and the men. They haven't been gone that long. It wouldn't be hard to catch up with them." Harry was one of the Cartwrights long time wranglers who had just been promoted to foreman.

Ben thought about the new foreman and pondered on the idea. "I think I'll do that." He then turned and looked at Catlin. "Do you really want to go home right now."

Catlin wrapped her arms around Ben's right arm and laid her head against it. "Not really, but I need to. How about driving slower?"

Ben chuckled and, after kissing the top of her head, raised the reins and started down the road once more.

**~oOo~**

Matsu stood next to a huge boulder that sat high up on the mountainside and watched as Adam rode his horse towards him. The Bannock Indian was not surprised it was Adam who was making his way towards his "camp". It's what he got for allowing himself to slip and be seen. If it wasn't for the fact that he had allowed his presence to be known, Matsu might have disappeared and waited for Adam to leave. As it was, he remained standing where he was until Adam brought his horse to a stop and dismounted.

Once he'd dismounted, Adam stood tall and straight while looking at Matsu. For a few seconds all that one could hear was the wind that was beginning to make its presence known. Finally, Adam spoke. "If you want something, Matsu, say so. Don't watch my brothers and me from a distance."

Matsu had to smile, somewhat, at Adam's bluntness. "How is your father?"

Adam was still convinced Matsu had a hand in staking Ben out, and couldn't see Matsu being concerned with anything but making sure he came back to finish the job. Adam fought to keep any anger that wanted to surface out of his voice. "He's fine. What do you want with us?"

Matsu thought about the day he'd ridden away from Ben convinced the man would only be found, if he was, when it was too late. He thought on the words he'd spoken to Ben, but most of all he thought on how he'd felt the day he'd learned that Ben Cartwright had survived his ordeal and was alive and well on the Ponderosa. He leaned against the boulder as he kept his eyes on Ben's oldest son. What did he want? By his own word, he could not touch Ben. Had he not told the man it was up to the Great Spirit whether he lived or died? Was Ben not still alive in spite of what he, Matsu, had done? Matsu was a man of his word; he would not lay another finger on Ben Cartwright. Still, a part of him cried out that the man needed to pay somehow. "I'm not sure yet, but I do know I don't want anything from all the Cartwrights."

Adam was not totally surprised by the answer, and he heard what the man was not saying. He took a deep breath, stepped forward and spoke calmly and evenly, showing no emotion in his face or in his voice. "You have one Cartwright, Matsu…me." He then added, "I have a deal for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Catlin sat on the porch of the Cartwright home listening to Harry report to Ben; she'd closed shop for a few days in order to help Deborah. Her good friend was sick and the doctor had ordered her to bed in order to avoid the threat of a miscarriage. Now, listening to Harry talk, Catlin didn't like what she was hearing and she could tell Ben was unhappier than she was. Of course, that was natural. After all, Adam was his son.

"He didn't say where he was going or why?" Ben looked at his foreman, disbelief in his eyes.

"No, sir, he didn't." Harry twirled his hat in hands once more, before putting it back on his head. "Hoss said they were pretty sure someone was watching them and that Adam just bolted up and rode off. Hoss and Little Joe are biting at the bits to go find him, but as of now," Harry sighed, "He's only been gone a couple of hours."

There was no way Harry could know that the boys were keeping the fact that it was an Indian who had been watching them from him. Yet, someone had been watching his sons. Ben didn't like that, especially since he could only think of one person at the moment that would have any reason to be watching the family. "Why did Adam have to take off without at least telling his brothers what he was thinking?" he mumbled to himself.

Catlin put down the shirt she'd been working on and stood up next to Ben, then placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to project some comfort for the man.

"Go back to work while I decide what to do." Ben told Harry and then turned to Catlin after the foreman walked away; fresh fear was in his eyes. "I fear I might have been wrong about who Matsu would go after, if he ever came back."

Catlin felt her heart skip a beat. She too assumed he would come after Ben. Never once had she thought his sons would be at danger. "Maybe it was someone else." She said the words, but the look of concern in her eyes told Ben that she also feared for Adam.

Ben shook his head. As much as he wanted it to be someone else, and wanted Matsu to be far away with his tribe, Ben knew in his heart that it wasn't. Something told Ben that Matsu had either found another way to make him pay yet again for what had happened, even if it wasn't his fault, or that his son had gotten an idea of his own into his head. Not knowing which it was weighed heavily on Ben's mind. "Maybe," Ben took his fist and slammed it into the post he was standing near, "Why did he have to just take off like that? We don't even know if it's necessary to start a search or where to look if it is!"

"Ben," Catlin took a hold of his hands. "Adam's a grown man. It's only been a few hours. Maybe we should give him a couple more." Even as she said the words she could see Ben staked out in the sun, and her face grew pale.

Ben hurried and took a hold of her. "You fear the same thing I do."

Catlin wanted to deny it, but couldn't. "Oh Ben, what are we going to do? It's like you said, we don't know anything for sure." It was times like this Catlin could just kick the world in the backside and tell everyone to grow up.

Instinctively, Ben pulled Catlin close to him, as if to wrap a safety blanket around them both. Catlin, who could feel the need for comfort rolling off Ben, wrapped her arms around Ben's waist, held on tight and rested her head against his chest. They stood that way for a solid twenty minutes before deciding they needed to check on Deborah, though they agreed that, for the time being, they'd say nothing about Adam. They told themselves that with any luck at all the next thing they would hear was that Adam had returned to his brothers, the other men and the cattle.

**~oOo~**

Adam sat in the shade of a tree, bound by his word not to move unless he had to, as Matsu put it, 'take care of personal needs that could not be avoided'. He could see Matsu standing next to the same boulder he'd been standing next to when Adam had ridden up. Adam wondered how long the man would take to decided whether or not he would accept the deal Adam had offered him.

"_My father did nothing but do his best to help you. Still, you blame him for your troubles. As far as you are concerned, he killed your wife." Adam chose to state facts, not personal opinion. He knew that facts were something Matsu would not argue with. _

_Matsu let out a disgusted grunt. "He did not kill her with his bare hands, one of your bullets or something like that. He just gave us land and expected other white men to accept us just because he did!"_

_ Adam shook his head. "He hoped, Matsu, that's all he did. He was doing his best to be your friend and hoped that, in time, others would see what he was doing was a good thing. Now," He said as he took a deep breath, I didn't come here to convince you one or the other when it comes to who, or who not to, blame."_

_ Matsu's eyes narrowed. "Then why you come?"_

_ "To stop this once and for all," Adam said as he took another cautious step forward, "None of us, the Cartwrights or you can have any peace until this thing is settled." _

_ Matsu said nothing as he studied Adam. The man was sincere, as sincere as his father had been. "What do you have in mind? _

_ Adam had then taken a deep breath and outlined everything, including the fact that the first thing Matsu needed to agree too was to leave his father and brothers alone from now on. His father had won the protection of the Great Spirit and if Adam survived his ordeal, then not only would he win the protection of the great spirits, but all the Cartwright's and their generations to follow. And if he lost..._

_"And if you don't Adam Cartwright, what then?" _

_"Matsu, the journey of the dead is no easy challenge, by your lore I will surrender mine and mine only. If I do not survive, you may have the lands that are in my name, and the game and cattle that will roam there, for the next fifty years."_

_"Land that once belonged to us, Adam Cartwright..."_

_"Land that belonged to the great spirit of the earth and sky, Matsu, not only the Bannocks. However, my father and the big white father in Washington will honor my wishes. But, no matter what, whether I survive or not, nothing more will happen to my family. The debt is paid, and you will never again set foot upon our land._

Adam thought over the years. He'd worked hard all of his life. What he'd suggested had been done many times among the Indians. It would not be pleasant for him; he knew that. Adam also knew he was as healthy as the next man. He knew he had an excellent chance of enduring and surviving the ordeals he'd presented to Matsu. He just hoped that, no matter what, his family would understand.


	6. Adam's Request

Chapter Six

Ben and Catlin were again standing on the porch, when they heard a rider approaching, and the hooves of the horse carrying the rider sounded like they were pounding the ground harder than a blacksmith's anvil when it was hitting a horse shoe. It could not be good; they were both sure of it.

Ben felt his heart stop when Lyle, one of the men who had gone on the round up, came around the corner and quickly dismounted his horse, once he had the animal standing still. The young, red haired man looked more scared than a child who had woke up from a nightmare. With what Harry had told him the night before, the Cartwright patriarch could only think of one thing that bring the young wrangler back to the main house during the round up and traveling at such a speed.

"Where's Adam?" Ben let go of Catlin's hand and stepped off the porch.

Lyle shook his head, as he handed his boss a tightly rolled piece of bark with Ben's name burnt into it., along with a note that read _Hoss and Little Joe, have someone run this back to Pa and then continue the cattle drive. The men need you with them. Do not look for me. Adam _

"We don't know, but that was secured to a javelin and left on the trail for your other sons."

Ben snapped the wooden pipe in half, and pulled one of the ends away to reveal a rolled up piece of paper. He unwound the paper and scanned the letter his oldest had written.

Ben's face then paled as he continued reading the words on the paper.

_Remember this, Pa? It was in that book of famous Shakespeare quotes you gave me for my twenty-first birthday._

_*****__There is a tide in the affairs of men  
Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;_

_Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shallows and in miseries.  
_

Adam went onto to say that he was leaving a letter in Roy's possession with instructions that it not be opened by anyone but his father, and that was only if he, Adam, did not return within seven days. At the bottom of the letter Adam had written:

_Please, do not come looking for me. Trust me, if I do not return all the answers you will need are in that letter. I pray you will understand, even if you don't agree, and let things be. Love, Adam._

"Ben?" Catlin's face was full of worry as Ben crumpled the piece of paper up as pure agony appeared on his face. "What is it?"

"I'll get some men…" Lyle turned towards his horse only to have Ben snap at him.

"No!" He turned on Lyle with fire in his eyes. Such an action shocked and confused both his employee and Catlin.

"But, sir…" Lyle started to argue only to have Ben cut him off.

"Adam has asked us not to look for him. We need to respect his wishes. He will tell us what has happened once he gets home." Ben whirled around and stormed into the house. His son had to come home alive; he just had to.

"I'll find out what's going on, Lyle." Catlin promised as she headed for the door. "I highly suggest you get back to Hoss and Little Joe. Tell them what their father has asked. And Lyle, keep your eyes wide open."

Lyle would have argued only it hit him that there was always a possibility he and Adam's brothers would see Adam on the way back. At least, he hoped they did. Adam Cartwright was too good of a man to lose.

**~oOo~**

Ben was leaning on the hearth and staring into the empty fireplace when Catlin, who had been unwillingly pulled into the kitchen by Hop Sing the moment she entered the house, walked back into the dining room. Seeing Ben looking so lost in thought, Catlin carefully made her way over to his side and laid her hand on his upper arm.

"What does Adam mean, Ben?" Catlin asked as she looked at the letter still in Ben's hands; she could see the words from where she stood. Catlin figured Ben had to know or he wouldn't have reacted so strongly. Oh sure, being told not to look for your own son would be upsetting as it was, but there was more to it. She felt it.

Ben sighed as he lifted his head and covered his eyes with his right hand. "It means that no matter who is behind this, Adam has taken matters into his own hands and," he said as he fought down the river of pain that started flowing through him, "there's nothing we can do about it, though I want to. Believe me," he threw each word out as if he'd bit them off as they came out of his mouth, "I want to go out there and start looking for him!"

Catlin didn't doubt that for a moment. She wanted to tell him to start that very minute, only Adam had made a request of them. They needed to show him the respect he deserved and listen to him. And for all they knew, they may only make things worse by interfering. She lowered her hand, stood behind Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He'll come home, Ben. You'll see."

Ben turned around and held Catlin close. With the stress of hoping Deborah's illness would not affect the baby, the stress of wondering if Matsu had returned and praying Adam came back after dealing the Bannock, Ben was feeling more than his share of stress. _"Bring him home, please."_ Ben thought as he lifted his eyes toward the ceiling.

**~oOo~**

"No, Little Joe!" Hoss fist sent Little Joe flying through the air; he watched until Little Joe had landed on the ground and was getting up before he continued talking. "I don't know what's goin' on, but I do know big brother has asked us to stay with this job. He's dependin' on us to get it done!"

Little Joe was furious and he shot back, "He's our brother! Something is wrong, and we need to find him!"

"We need to trust him. He's earned that much through the years." Hoss' shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he made the statement. He might be following Adam's orders only that didn't mean he wished he could simply walk away and do as Little Joe suggested; leave the most trustworthy men in charge and go look for Adam.

Little Joe went to argue and then stopped. He knew Hoss was right. Whatever was going on, they needed to respect their brother's wishes. "All right, but I'm going to lay into him for worrying us when he returns." Little Joe growled as he headed for his horse; it was time to break the camp they'd made and get the cattle moving again.

_**~oOo~**_

_*****__This saying is from Julius Caesar_


	7. The Test

Prizes

"I'll Pull a Bunch of Buds and Flowers" (30 July 1825)

The Air adapted and arranged for the Piano Forte

by John Cole, 1774-1855

Baltimore: Coles Music Store

[Source: 043/074 Levy]

Chapter Seven

Adam looked at the T- pole which he had helped Matsu erect in the man's large teepee. The pole extended to the very top of the tepee' where the horizontal cap spanned the roofs round opening. He then watched as the fire that Matsu had been built at the base of the pole began dying down. The bannock warrior threw the grass herbs and weeds onto the smoldering embers, filling the dwelling with a sweet smelling smoke. Adam's thoughts turned to the moment Matsu had told him that he would accept Adam's proposal.

_"You are right. We need to settle this once and for all. We will do as you say. The journey of the dead is not an easy test. I will pierce the bones of a buffalo through the skin of your chest. You will hang from the leather binds above the smoke. Your journey will begin through the pain of the flesh. There you will meet the many of the dead whose blood still stain this land. It will be they that decide to take you to the great ancestors, who will decide your fate." He looked at Adam as he spoke, making sure he understood what he was saying. _

_ Adam only nodded as he understood very well. _

_"If you__ survive it is their will, but if you die…" Matsu shut his mouth and glared at Adam._

_ "You will have what was mine, just leave my family alone." _Adam had stood tall and straight as he spoke the words. He would not give Matsu the satisfaction of seeing any trace of resentment in his eyes, and Adam did resent the fact that Matsu had gotten away with almost killing his pa, something Matsu's eyes had confirmed when Adam confronted him on the matter, and might just succeed in taking his life.

"It is time." Matsu stood up and looked at Adam.

Adam said nothing as he took off his shirt and walked over to the pole. He closed his eyes and let his arms hang loose as Matsu secured them behind his back. If he was to survive, he could not use up energy by tensing up and fighting the pain. Matsu picked up a length of wood, its end covered in some material wadding and dipped into a small container of oil. He painted Adam's chest with it, leaving a round oily patch above each of his nipples. The warrior then grabbed the two pieces of bone; sharpened at one end. He placed one in his mouth as he pinched the loose skin above Adams chest and then quickly pieced the skin and positioned the bone.

Adam tried not to scream with the searing burn as the bone invaded the sensitive area. He bit his lip as Matsu pierced the other side, and then attached the leather loops of a type of harness. The two lengths, joined two feet above Adams head, where the full length of the rope ran up the pole and over the t bar at the top. Another six feet of it cascaded down and was now coiled in Matsu hands as he stood opposite the fire at Adams feet.

Just as the burning sensation subsided, Adam felt the pull of the ropes. He couldn't help but scream as Matsu hoisted him up by the bone fragments pieced though the skin his chest. His skin stretched and bled, but held his weight. The only relief came when Matsu stopped leaving him suspended only two feet off the ground. The long pole behind his back provide more relief, for the few moments that he could grab it for support with his hands tied behind his back. He nearly passed out with the pain, but kept willing himself to concentrate, for he fear if he passed out his dead weight would surely rip the bones through his chest.

Mastu tied the rope down, and then sat in front of the fire adding more of the herbs sending the smoke and fumes into Adams lungs. There the warrior watched and waited as Adam's mind writhed; fighting now both the pain and the hallucinations, hallucinations of the dead, taking him to meet with the ancient ones.

**~oOo~**

Catlin, who had fallen asleep in the guest room she'd been using, was woken up when she heard Ben yelling. She flew out of her bed, down the hall and stopped at his door. Due to the things he was yelling, she knew he had to be asleep and having a nightmare.

"What's going on?" Deborah, who was feeling much better poked her head out of her door, concern for her father in law was written over her entire face.

"I don't know, but go back to bed. I'll find out." Catlin prayed she didn't sound too bossy; she was just concerned about her friend and the baby. She needn't have worried. Deborah had disappeared back into her room.

Opening the door to Ben's room slowly, Catlin looked in. Ben was no longer yelling, but he was still talking as he tossed and turned. "Adam, where are you? Matsu, no, please! Don't kill my son!" Ben was still muttering as Catlin hurried over to his bed and laid her hands on the front of his shoulders.

"It's all right Ben; everything will be all right." Catlin did her best to reassure him. All this tossing and turning was not good for him, for anybody for that matter.

In his sleep, Ben didn't realize who was speaking to him, touching him, though all of a sudden his nightmare ceased and an angel appeared. In the dream, he reached up and pulled the angel to him. "Don't go away." He whispered to the angel in his dream.

In all reality, Catlin found herself lying beside him in an almost death like grip, though it wasn't hurting her. "Good thing I'm on top of the covers." she whispered as she laid her arm across Ben's chest. "I guess it won't matter if I stay a few hours, or until you relax enough for me to slide out."

When Ben started to shout again Catlin started softly singing, in an effort to get him calmed down.

_I'll pull a bunch of buds and flow'rs,_

_And tie a ribbon round them;_

_If you'll but think in your lonely hours,_

_Of the sweet little girl that bound them._

_I'll pull the earliest that put forth,_

_And those that last the longest,_

_And the bud that boasts the fairest birth,_

_Shall cling to the stem that's strongest._

_I've run about the garden walks_

_And search'd a mong the dew, Sir;–_

_These fragrant flowers, these tender stalks,_

_I've gather'd them all for you, Sir._

_So here's your bunch of buds and flowers,_

_And here's the ribbon round them;_

_And here, to cheer your lonely hours,_

_Is the sweet little girl that bound them._

While she fully intended to slip away, it never happened. By the time she'd finished the song, Catlin's eyelids were fighting a losing battle. When her eyes closed the last time she fell into a deep asleep instead.

**~oOo~**

Matsu sat up against the wall of the teepee after tossing some herbs onto the hot coals at the base of the pole Adam was strung up to. It had been six hours since he'd strung Adam up and Matsu had expected him to be cursing the pain he was in. Adam's refusal to say rant and rave infuriated Matsu. How could Ben's son suffer so and not say a word? Instead the oldest Cartwright only whispered; talking to the visions that had come into his mind, asking to be understood and to understand, to be forgiven and to forgive.

As much as he wished he could understand everything Adam was saying, Matsu could not. Adam dialogue was too disjointed by the effects induced by the herbs that were continually being fed the fire, making understanding all his words impossible. As Matsu thought on the matter he was shocked to hear his late father start to speak to him. _"A man's true strength lies not in his ability to overpower his enemy, my son, but to bear life's injustices without complaint." _For the first time since his wife died Matsu felt ashamed of himself.


	8. Ben's Decision and Matsu's Musings

Chapter Eight

Ben, who had awoke startled to see Catlin on his bed and in his arms, now stood in front of the bedroom window. The sky was void of any clouds and it looked like the few ranch hands who had stayed behind were now starting to move around. Ben had had one dream after another the night before. The first few were full of torture and pain, the last one, the longest one, had all been focused on finding Adam. _"Please, do not come looking for me." _His son's penned words rang in his ears. How could Adam ask such a thing?

When he heard Catlin stir, he turned around. He'd had a bit to drink before going to bed and the fact that she was on top of the covers assured Ben he had not gotten so drunk as to seduce her or anything. He couldn't help, but smile as she looked like a sleeping angel. Only when Deborah poked her head in was his attention broken.

Due to the shocked looked on his daughter in law's face Ben quickly moved across the room and pulled her out into the hallway. "Nothing happened. I don't even know why she's in my room."

Deborah chuckled, once she got her heart back in place, "I do. You were having quite the nightmare last night. Catlin went into check on you. She must have fallen asleep after you settled down." She then excused herself saying she needed to do something now since she was well.

After Deborah disappeared down the hallway, Ben turned back to his room and stepped inside. A very embarrassed Catlin was sitting on the edge of his bed smoothing out her nightgown and hair. Ben smiled, walked over and sat down next to her. "Deborah told me what happened last night." He put his hand over hers. "Thank you for helping me."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Catlin rushed on to explain how, it seemed, she'd made herself go to sleep as she sang. Again, she was embarrassed when Ben smiled from ear to ear.

"I know you didn't." Ben tilted her head upwards. "You are a good woman." Then, knowing Catlin always respected a respectable man's request, he pulled his hand away and chose his next words carefully. "I'm going on a ride tomorrow morning. Hoss and Little Joe should be back tonight and Deborah needs me here." He watched to see if Catlin caught onto what he was really saying. It wasn't a split second he saw her stiffen; she knew.

"Ben, he's your son. I am not about to tell you what to do; on my word, I'm sick about all this and scared for Adam, only what I'm feeling can't be anything close to what you are going on. Still, may I ask you one thing, though, without sounding cold or callous, or like it doesn't matter what is happening to him? I really don't want to send that message." She kept her eyes, ones full of concern, on him praying like crazy he'd know just how sincere she was. And she was being honest; she was genuinely worried for Adam.

"Of course," Ben wasn't about to tell her no.

"How are you going to handle things when Adam asks why you expect him to honor your request, but you are ignoring his?" Again, she prayed he wouldn't take her words wrong. She was simply curious, and a bit afraid of what Adam would say if, somehow, whatever he was up to was ruined.

Ben could see the turmoil in Catlin's eyes; it was the same turmoil that had been in him ever since he'd read Adam's letter. "He said not to look for him." Ben smiled as he again took her chin in his hand. "He never asked me not to take one of his brothers and go hunting. Who knows, maybe we'll be blessed with more than venison."

Catlin's face broke out into a wide grin. "I might want to stay around then. You can't really think Hoss will stay behind when he knows what you hope to find while you're hunting."

"I think you're right. I'm sure Deborah will appreciate it if you stuck around. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Ben smiled as he answered. He then thought of the many places on the Ponderosa Adam might be, and he was on the Ponderosa. Ben was sure of that.

~oOo~

Matsu stood looking up at Adam. His head was tilted backwards, his arms still tethered behind his back and his eyes were closed. The Bannock Indian might have thought Adam was dead, except he could see the steady rising and falling of the man's chest. Never had he uttered cursing or complaints. Instead the soft murmurings of conversation had filled the smoky tepee. But for the last twenty minutes Adam had said nothing. He was barely conscious, but conscious he was, grabbing the pole from behind every now and then with his fanned palms as they stretched the tethered leather. Matsu felt a growing admiration for the son of the man who had once befriended him. He began to do what he had to, to get Adam back down upon the ground.

Once Matsu had Adam down, he laid him on the ground and looked upon Adam as the man sighed in relief as soon as his body hit the firm earth. Kneeling down Matsu removed the lasso from the bone piercings. He would not release Adam's hands for fear the man would attack him or try to while he removed the bones from his chest. Matsu again doused the area with the oil from the container near the fire. It was still warm, and slippery, making the removal of the bones from Adams now stretched and inflamed skin smooth and less painful. Matsu knew the oil would also keep the open wounds clean and heal them, leaving only faint silver scars. Most bannock warriors left the scars untreated, believing the thick scars were a sign that one had survived an ordeal, and had been favored by the great spirits. Somehow, Matsu did not believe this would be the case with Adam. Matsu laid the bones on a thin heather sham. He would make them a gift to the Cartwright son, as symbols of his bravery.

"You are a brave and noble son. Your father should be very pleased with you. I would think the pain would have killed you, but you are still alive. You are a better warrior than me." Matsu said, as he then rolled Adam onto his stomach, removed the bonds from his wrist and then rolled him onto his back once more. Afterwards, Matsu began the process of washing the blood off Adam's chest. As he did so, Matsu thought again on Ben and all that the man had tried to do. He then thought on Adam's courage and how strongly the man must feel about his family to go through the torture he had just endured. It was all so overwhelming to Matsu as he had so seldom seen such courage.

After he'd finished cleaning Adam up, Matsu stepped outside the tent and made his way to a nearby boulder. Adam had indeed won the first of his challenges and the agreement that he, Matsu, would not hurt him or his family. The second condition and challenge; Matsu's expulsion from this land, had yet to be won. For that to happen, the bannock had told Adam it would require them fight hand to hand. Determined to ensure Matsu would never again step foot on the Ponderosa, Adam had agreed. Now, Matsu found himself rethinking what he had asked of Ben's son.

He had not expected Adam to live through the first challenge. The spirits must have found truth in the white man's sprit to have let him live. He had also not expected to hear the words of his father. The journey of the dead was not supposed to include those observing the ritual and keeping the fires. But this challenge had become something all together different; a journey that Matsu had unknowingly embarked on also. He needed some time, alone, to do think.


	9. Prizes

Chapter Nine

The sun was beating down upon Ben, Hoss and Little Joe as they "hunted deer". At least, that's the story Ben and his sons were prepared to give if they had passed anyone. It was almost noon before they stopped near a river to fill their canteens and try to decide where they should search next. When Ben began to kneel down to fill his canteen, he found himself suddenly frozen to the spot and looking upwards as the sun hit a familiar sight half way up the mountain. He let out a gasp; Hoss and Little Joe whirled around and followed their father's gaze.

Shock waves ran through both of Ben's sons as they saw what had caused their father to utter the gasp. "Isn't that Sport?" Hoss broke the silence that hung in the air. The simply question got all three men back in the saddle and had them pushing their horses toward the path that led up to where the horse was standing next to, and secured to, a tree.

They rushed by one bush after another, along with a few trees not really seeing what was around them. They had their eyes and minds on one thing only. If the horse was Sport, Adam just had to be nearby. When the three Cartwrights reached the horse, their hearts stopped. Adam lay nearby, his eyes closed.

Ben flew off his horse and ran over to where his oldest lay. The sight of his eldest's chest with its obvious wounds, along with the many thoughts as to what could have caused those same wounds to come into existence, turned Ben's stomach. However, he was relieved to see the steady up and down movement of his son's chest, indicating there was still life in him. "Let's get him home!"

"What about the man who did this to him? There's fresh tracks right there!" Little Joe pointed towards the markings made by Matsu's horse and travois when he'd left, which couldn't only been about fifteen minutes before their arrival. There was anger in Joe's voice as he asked the question.

Ben couldn't believe his ears. Did Little Joe actually think tracking down Adam's tormentor was more important than getting his brother home and into his own bed? He might have said as much only Little Joe, seeing the look of total disbelief on both his father's and Hoss' face, felt the urge to do anything but get his brother home slip away.

"I'll make a travois." Little Joe said as he looked away from his father.

"I'll help you, Short-shanks." Hoss dismounted his horse and joined his younger brother.

Ben didn't argue, as he knelt down by his oldest. With his eyes on Adam, and Hoss and Little Joe busy working on the travois, none of the men saw Matsu looking down at them from a higher cliff, nor did they see him turn his horse and ride away.

**~oOo~**

Adam opened his eyes and looked around. It took a moment for him to comprehend he was in his own bed and his father was asleep in a chair next to him. He also saw Catlin standing near the window looking out. Adam couldn't help but smile, as it was obvious his father and brothers had searched for him in spite of what he'd asked. He might have spoken up and let the fact that he was awake be known; however, he didn't. He simply closed his eyes and ran the last time he'd seen Matsu run through his mind.

_Adam opened his eyes and looked around. When he realized he was on the ground outside Matsu's teepee and that Matsu was taking down the last of his teepee, he was confused. "I still have one more challenge; we have to fight." He tried to sit up but fell backwards as he found himself unable to sit due to lack of strength and not be able to move without pain shooting through his chest._

_ Matsu shocked him when he replied, "You have won. Your family has nothing more to fear from me, and I will never again set foot upon your land." _

_ Matsu had been so insistent that Adam only go through one method of torture and then fight him to decide whether or not Matsu had to avoid the Ponderosa; Adam wondered why the man had changed his mind. "Why are you doing this?" Still very tired and feeling like a hundred cows had ran over him, Adam closed his eyes as Matsu attached his teepee to the travois he used on a regularly basis. _

_ Matsu didn't reply at first. Only when he had mounted his horse and started to leave did he say anything. Then the reply was short and to the point. "Our fathers have done us well. We both live with the truth of their wisdom." _

Adam, who had once again opened his eyes, had his thoughts interrupted when Catlin turned around and let out a cry of relief, waking Ben up in the process. "Adam!" He leaned forward and laid his hand upon his son's left arm. By that time Catlin was standing behind Ben and looking at him also.

Adam gave his father a tender smile and gave him a slight rebuke, though there wasn't even the smallest bark in it. "Thought I told you not to look for me,"

Catlin chuckled, while Ben gave his son a wry smile back. "Your brothers and I were hunting. Is it our fault if we found you instead?" He paused and looked at his son's opened night shirt. He could see a tiny portion of what would, most likely, would be one of four permanent scars. "Was it Matsu that did this to you?"

Adam didn't say anything for a moment. The irony that he saw in his situation and that of his father's former one was not lost on him. Before he could answer his eyes fell on the ring on Catlin's left hand. While he was surprised, he was not shocked. He thought on Deborah and the women he and Little Joe were interested in. For the umpteenth time since Matsu had ridden off, Adam was grateful to know that his father, his brothers and he would no longer have to worry about the Bannock Indian.

"Does it matter?" Adam looked at his father questionably. He was not surprised when a light of understanding appeared in his father's eyes, though he saw the fear that was still justifiably in his father and Miss Catlin. Since his brothers weren't around, Adam changed his mind and told his father and Catlin everything. "He won't be back, Pa; ever."

Ben bowed his head and took a deep, almost painful, sigh while Catlin laid her hand on his back and Adam put his right hand over the top of his father's hand. "It's okay, Pa. Like I said, it's over. Now, I assume there is a wedding in the air or did the two of you get married while I was gone?"

The question broke the tension in the air as Ben and Catlin smiled at each other and began talking about Ben's and Caitlin's upcoming marriage with Adam.

**Epilogue**

Ben and Catlin stood in the doorway and watched as the last of their wedding guests drove away. It had been a long day, but a good one. Only when Hoss tapped his father on the shoulder did Ben and Catlin move out of the way.

The sight of Hoss and his wife, holding their two month old son, Eric Carl, was more than heartwarming. "See ya, Pa. Deborah and I have to take Carl and go home." Hoss and his wife lived on the Ponderosa, five miles from the big house.

"Thanks for coming, son." Ben gave his son and daughter in law both a hug and then watched them walk out the door. He then turned around. With Adam and Little Joe both cleaning up, and having already been told his and Catlin's help was not welcome, Ben took a hold of Catlin's hand and nodded towards the door. She didn't fight him as he led her outside. Before long they were walking in the moonlight.

"I'm still pinching myself." Catlin smiled at Ben as they stopped a good mile from the house. "The past few months seem all so unreal. I'm just grateful…" her voice caught in her throat as she thought on the fact that instead of a joyful wedding they could be dealing with the grief of losing Adam instead.

Ben didn't have to ask what was wrong. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's over with, has been for months. Just be glad Adam won, be grateful for the prizes he won."

"Prizes?" Catlin was confused.

"What would you call the peace of mind that Matsu will never again hurt our family and the fact that he won't even be on our land again?" He asked as he ran his fingertips down one of her cheeks while caressing the other one with his mouth. "The fact that Hoss' son, along with any other children born upon this land, will not have to live with that fear is another thing Adam has won for all of us." By this time Ben's mouth was on her neck and his hands had run down Catlin's back.

_"Any other children…"_ rang through Catlin's head as Ben laid her down upon the ground and covered her mouth with his. He was right; his family, her family now, had many prizes to be grateful for.


End file.
